


A New Start, a New Happy Family

by KazooBoyTM



Series: Memory Loss and Server Reset AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Memory Loss, Strained Friendships, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazooBoyTM/pseuds/KazooBoyTM
Summary: A server reset happens each time the server admin, Dream, loses all his canon lives. Usually, nobody remembers what happens in each time loop, but something goes wrong and everyone remembers the events of the previous server- Well, everyone except for Dream himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Memory Loss and Server Reset AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215506
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	A New Start, a New Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Heya sorry I haven't posted anything in over a month. I kinda dropped off the face of the Earth because of mental health. I'm not back in full swing, but here's something small for now.
> 
> Small TW for brief discussions of November 16th, but it's only for about a paragraph, and mild swearing

When he comes to, he’s in a forest.

Fluffy, carefree clouds parade the sky above him. He jolts up stiffly, eyes jerking around every which way to search for a semblance of familiarity. They fall short on trees with thick bark and pine needles dancing in the breeze.

The light is blinding- loud. Everything is too bright and loud. The trees rustle as if they’re screaming into his ears and crackling in his skull. The echo of running water from a river nearby rushes like the beat of a thousand drums. Loud. Everything is too loud. Why does it feel like this is the first time he’s seen daylight in months? What happened to him?

Why can’t he remember?

Shit. Where the hell is he?

And more importantly;

His breathing quickens as the weightless discomfort of missing netherite gear hits him, and settles firmly as a replacement upon his chest.

Where the hell did his armor go?

Shit- okay. 

He pulls himself up from the ground uneasily, slowly and wobbly, and clenches his hands into fists.

Okay. What’s the last thing he can remember?

 _Explosions,_ his mind supplies him. _Withers and tnt ravaged the land of Manberg- no, L’Manberg and he watched the scene unfold. A father holds a dying symphony in his arms. There’s yelling from every angle. It’s deafening and bright and deliciously perfect. Perfect and destroyed and gone._

And that’s where it ends: abruptly and without warning. L’Manberg went out with a bang, he felt the warmth of accomplishment rising in his smile, and then he woke up here. So how the fuck did he end up in a forest? That can’t be it.

No- that doesn’t make sense. What the hell is he missing? A groan of dissatisfaction escapes his throat as he paces the clearing, dragging dull nails down his face enough to feel the inevitable reddened scratch marks forming. Why can’t he remember?

The clouds circle above him effortlessly.

Why can’t he remember?

“Dream?” A familiar voice startles the clouds still. Who is this? Why can’t he remember? He knows their name- he knows them- they’re one of his best friends. They’re-

“Sapnap?” He turns his head to the man in question. He looks.. Different. He looks exhausted. Untamed and wild hair clings to his face, strands curling around the prominent bags that decorate his eyes. But something else has changed as well. If he notices the flash of emotions he can’t quite name behind Sapnap’s eyes, he doesn’t mention it. “Where.. Where are we?”

“Not on the server, that’s for sure.” Sapnap shifts, visibly uncomfortable (about what, Dream can only wonder). “We think the server reset uh- somehow.” He explains. “Everyone’s lost all our shit.”

Dream swallows thickly, and gives up on matching his gaze with Sapnap’s. He doesn’t ask the reason Sapnap avoids his eyes, or why he can feel that he’d rather be anywhere else but with Dream right now.

He has so many questions.

“Where’s-”

“George is-”

A man with scruffy brown hair and large goggles upon his face bursts into the clearing, presumably the mentioned George (though Dream doesn’t know for sure. He can’t shake the feeling that they were close. Why can’t he remember?)

Wait- yes he can. This is George! His other best friend George. They were a team: an unstoppable force.

So why do both of these men he knows so well gape at him like a stranger?

“George is uh, right here, I guess.”

George stands dead in his tracks. Where one moment ago he looked about ready to pounce forward, the next all the energy seems to have been sapped from his body. His hands hang loosely at his side, and Dream can feel the same set of unnamed emotions flash in George’s eyes as they had in Sapnap’s.

“Dream?” His voice is small and pained, nearly a whisper. “You’re actually here.”

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He forces out a laugh. It sounds forced and foreign to his own ears. “What happened after L’Manberg blew up?”

“Which time?” The slightest hint of anger slips into Sapnap’s voice. Dream can’t help but wonder why.

“Uh, when Wilbur blew it up.”

“Oh.” The anger fades out just as quickly as it had seeped in. “Oh- that’s-” Sapnap chuckles nervously. “Dream that- that happened a while ago. You-” Silence fills the air left behind for a second too long. “You uh.. You hit your head. Hard. We knew you’d have some memory loss but we didn’t think it’d be..” He gestures vaguely to Dream. “We didn’t think it’d be _that_ bad.”

“Yeah.” George chimes in for the first time. “Looked like it uh, hurt. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I think.” He takes a moment to check himself over for any injuries. “Feels like I haven’t been outside in months but other than that i’m all good.”

“Well uh, that’s weird. But anyways-” Dream doesn’t fail to notice just how willing Sapnap is to brush past that discussion. Why? “There’s already a small camp set up at spawn. We can show you where that is and introduce you to some people.” Sapnap explains. “There’s a lot of people you won’t remember. Then we can all go mining together, yeah?”

A smile creeps its way onto Dream’s face. “That sounds nice, yeah.”

“Awesome!” Sapnap grabs George’s wrist and pulls him along as he walks, eliciting a small yelp of protest from him but he complies. “This way, green boy.”

Finally, Dream laughs. It’s small but genuine. Fluffy and carefree. He takes off after the two and catches up to them quickly.

They chat on their way to the camp. It’s mostly shallow- such as talks of the weather (Dream points out how the clouds have gone, leaving the sky clear and blue) or a fox they just saw (in which they joke about Fundy) or pointing out some strange way the land had generated, but Dream doesn’t mind. It feels warm- right. It feels like forever since the last time he’s talked to Sapnap and George- and maybe it has, if he can’t remember a lot of stuff. But that doesn’t matter now. Now, they can start anew in this strange new world. No L’Manberg, no factions, no sides. Nothing. Just one big happy family.

Though he can’t help but wonder why both Sapnap and George go silent when he tells them such.

Oh well, that’s for another day. 

For now, they can all just be one big happy family once more.

And Dream is happy with just that.


End file.
